


Assault, Advance, Meteor

by MercenaryKay



Series: The Dancing Rose [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), F/F, Fights, Magic, Original Fifth Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercenaryKay/pseuds/MercenaryKay
Summary: The Black Eagle strike force is in Alliance Territory, they decide to split up, but something feels too strange...





	Assault, Advance, Meteor

"If we attack from the south their defenses should be weaker. They don't stand much of a chance. We can split into two teams. Professor it will be you, Dorothea, and Ferdinand flanking from the west. I will take Lindhardt and Hubert and flank from the south. Bernadetta and Caspar, you two will stay back with the convoy. Protect it with your life." The Empress Edelgard, was preparing the Black Eagle Strike Force for a battle against the alliance.

"Your Majesty." I spoke up. "I do not doubt this plan but I believe splitting up will put us at a disadvantage. The enemy has likely hidden themselves. Are you certain in this strategy?" I grew cautious over our surroundings, sensing danger.

"We will be quite fine, I assure you my teacher." Edelgard placed her hand on top of my own and gave a reassuring smile. "Have faith in your empress, just as I have had faith in you professor."

I tried to remain optimistic and gave a silent nod. "Very well, best of luck, your Majesty." I turned away and raised my hand. "Let's move out, with the Alliance defeated Fodlan will at last be united." I left the team followed by my wife, and our comrade.

Edelgard turned away and left with her comrades. "Bernadetta, if anything happens I wish for you to report back to me immediately. Caspar, protect Bernadetta. You two are our only backup." The Empress walked away, heading north.

Dorothea walked by my side with Ferdinand walking ahead. "Professor, I mean, darling, are you certain about this plan? Surely you sense it too, something is not right."

"Yes.." I looked around attempting to spot any individuals in the area. "Stay close to me, I swore to protect you and I shall." My suspicions were growing. "Have you spotted anything Aegir?" I called out to the orange haired man in front of me.

"Nothing yet professor." He replied back casually.

"Very well, remain cautious, rely not only on sight but sound as well. The enemy must know we're here by now." I clenched my blade as I walked by my lover. "Remain calm.." I said to myself. "Anxiety leads to a weaker guard, where can they be though..." I pondered as I closed my eyes attempting to listen for the slightest sound.

"To the right!" Dorothea called out as she prepared a thunder spell. Sending a jolt through the air and zapping a swordsman. "They're here! Get ready!" Dorothea took a stance and began charging another spell.

Ferdinand turned to see himself surrounded. "Professor! What's the plan?!" He called out.

I opened my eyes and raised my blade. "We fight! Leave none standing!" I yelled as I stood by my partner. "This can get messy, don't go dying on me, okay?" I charged forward to attack the warriors in front of me.

"Don't worry about me, look after yourself!" Dorothea yelled at me as she began casting fire and thunder spells to vanquish her foes.

Ferdinand was up ahead striking down foes proudly with his lance. "I wonder how Edelgard and the others are doing.." He grunted as he attempted to fight three enemies at once. "I am Ferdinand von Aegir, and I refuse to lose to you!" He thrust his lance forward, stabbing an enemy. He quickly followed up by turning and stabbing another, but he was overwhelmed and took a blow from a brawler to his back. Dropping to the ground. "Argh!" he grunted "You piece of filth."

"Professor!" Dorothea called out. "Ferdie needs help!"

"What?!" I called out as I turned to see Ferdinand on the ground. "Dammit." I swung my blade allowing it to expand into its whip like form stabbing Ferdinand's assailant. "Get up Ferdinand! You can't die here, we have a mission!"

"Yeah Ferdie!" Dorothea said as she continued blasting her magic towards her enemies.

"You're right!" Ferdinand rose up and resumed his assault. Fighting off two enemies.

I had my hands full as I swung my blade, clashing against the enemies axe. {Why are there so many?!} I thought to myself. "How are you holding up, Darling?" I yelled to Dorothea.

"I'm fine! I can keep going, this rose will teach others how to dance."

"You filthy imperials, you really think you can defeat us?!" An enemy taunted.

I stabbed him through his torso . "I know we can win! We must.." I looked around in search of any more enemies. "They must be hiding somewhere. But where?"

"Darling! Ferdie, get to some cover!" Dorothea raised her hands into the air. "Only thorns left on this Rose." Dorothea's arms flowed fluidly through the air.

"Meteor? Now?! What are you doing Dorothea?!" Ferdinand called out.

"They'll keep coming unless we do something, this is my last resort." Dorothea looked to me and smiled. "I love you darling."

I stared in disbelief. "Don't do it! There's no telling what can happen!" I screamed, we may have been surrounded but Meteor was too powerful.

Dorothea continued to flow her arms like a gentle breeze in the air.

"Please no..." I was frozen as I could only watch.

Ferdinand continued to fight with all his might. He looked back to Dorothea and stared in shock. "PROFESSOR THE TREE!" He screamed as he stabbed yet another enemy.

"Tree...?" I mumbled As I looked behind me. Seeing an archer preparing and releasing an arrow.

A giant ball of flame was in the sky, Dorothea was almost done with her spell. "AHH!" She cried out. The ball of flame slowly faded away as her arms fell from the sky. The arrow had pierced her.

Time froze.

"Goddess Sothis..please. Grant me the power to save my wife." I prayed with all my heart seeking the aid of the goddess.

Time resumed.

"PROFESSOR THE TREE!" Ferdinand yelled out.

I quickly turned and attempted to extend my sword.

"AHH!" Dorothea cried out.

I was too late. I dropped to my knees "I..D-darling.." I said as tears filled my eyes. I got up and ran to my wife. "Dorothea, darling!" I said shaking her. "Come on don't do this to me." I looked down as my tears dropped onto her soft face.

"Hey..now.. I thought I told you no more crying..." Dorothea placed her hand on my face with a gentle smile. Even as she lay bleeding out by the arrow that pierced her very body. She was still smiling. "When you cry...I don't want you to.. I..I" 

I stared in disbelief . {How could I let this happen?! I was supposed to protect you!} My mind was racing as I held my lover in my arms. "You're going to be okay! Stay strong we can heal you, I can heal you!" I screamed out as I attempted to take hold of the Arrow. "Somebody quick! She's been hit! Anyone please!" I looked around in a panic, it seemed as if time itself had slowed down, the battle was still on going. No one could hear my screams, no one could hear my plea. I looked down to my partner as tears fell down my face. "You can't leave me here all alone, I was supposed to protect you! I lost Papa but I was meant to save you!"

"You did protect me..." Dorothea attempted to take a breath but gasped for air. "I love you..." Her gentle smile grew as she pulled me closer for one final kiss. "You swore to protect me, and you've done way more for me then I could have ever dreamed of. It's okay to cry, even as your face is filled with tears, you're still the cutest girl I know..." Her body grew weaker as her hand fell from my face. "I know you're the strongest...I am so happy we shared this time together...So happy that I got to meet you."

"This isn't goodbye! I refuse, stay with me! You can't leave me like this, you can't go away. Please!" I took hold of her hand and held it tightly as I laid my head on her chest. "You can't leave me alone...Without you, I have no one left." I cried tears of sorrow. I cried tears of anguish. I was helpless and could not save the woman I loved. I was helpless and even with my divine power I failed. "You said I'm all powerful..You told me it's okay to cry. But.But you also told me it's okay to cry if it's only with you! You were my smile, you were my peace, you were my everything and now...there's nothing I can do!"

  
  


Dorothea used her last bit of strength to place her hand on my head. "You worry too much, cutie..." She coughed as she struggled for her last bits of air. "You...You were chosen by the goddess and a true Warrior... But you were also the woman I called my wife and someone who I cherished every moment with...I know you'll be okay..I'll be with you..for..ever." Dorothea's hand fell to the ground. She was gone.

I had failed again. "First I lost Papa.. now you're gone too." I dropped my head onto her chest weeping. "We should never have left, we should have stayed home.." As I sat weeping, an enemy attempted an attack from behind, I turned in shock. {How could I drop my guard?} 

Ferdinand ran to my aid piercing the enemy with his lance. "Professor... Are you okay?" He asked seeing Dorothea laying beside me lifeless with an arrow inside her. "She's gone... isn't she?" He said with sorrow and remorse. "I'm so sorry...If I had known where they were sooner, I could have defeated them." The man wiped his face in an attempt to hide his tears. "I'm sorry we brought you into this war...This is all my fault." 

I remained silent as I placed a soft gentle kiss on my wife's now cold lips. "I'm sorry dear...I have to go now. I love you so much." I removed the arrow from her chest. "You will be able to rest, I will take care of everything." I looked around and picked a bright red rose. Placing it on her chest before placing her hands on top of it. "You were the most beautiful rose. Goodbye, my love." I rose up and turned to Ferdinand. "Take her to the convoy..I'll go meet up with Edelgard." I looked down, filled with grief and despair.

"Be careful professor..." Ferdinand crouched down and picked my wife up in his arms. "We'll win this war for Dorothea. You have my word."

"Yes we will, no matter the cost. Be safe, don't let anything happen to her." I rose my head looking to the sky was tears rolled down my face. "Goodbye, Ferdie." I began to make my way north east.

The dancing rose, withered and faded. But the thorns by her side were as sharp as ever.


End file.
